Question: On a sunny morning, Nadia rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $5.34 each and baskets of coconuts for $5.81 each. Nadia decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of coconuts before heading home. How much did Nadia need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Nadia needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the coconuts. Price of oranges + price of coconuts = total price. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Nadia needs to pay $11.15.